


une centon story en Français

by Belettelilou



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: First Anal, Friendship, Hatred, Love, M/M, emotional destruction, gay relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belettelilou/pseuds/Belettelilou
Summary: John et Randy sont les meilleurs amis du monde mais lorsque John divorce, un événement imprévu va tout bousculer dans leurs vies, entre amour et haine, il faut choisir mais qui a dit que l'amour était facile? SLASH m/m, lemons à gogos et bien d'autres surprises à découvrir dans cette fiction à couper le souffle, prêts pour le grand saut?l'histoire se passe en 2014.





	1. Chapter 1

Randy entra dans les vestiaires, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les locaux, il sentit une présence et tourna la tête pour apercevoir la masse du catcheur dans un recoin.

\- John? Appela-t-il en reconnaissant la silhouette de son meilleur ami.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps, entre les shows, les interviews, les films ou les associations, il restait peu de temps et Randy ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait leur dernière vraie discussion. Cena leva les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler et la douleur qu'il lut dans son regard le saisit, il tressaillit et approcha hésitant, John avait déjà rebaissé la tête.  
Il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

\- Hey, John, tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non.

Randy savait déjà ce qui mettait son ami dans un tel état, la WWE est comme une grande famille, tout se sait surtout lorsqu'on est aussi célèbre que lui, il n'avait beau n'avoir été que deux fois en un mois dans la même salle que Cena, il avait été l'un des premiers à apprendre pour cette demande de divorce qui faisait le buzz sur Internet depuis. John fuyait son regard, il gardait obstinément la tête tournée vers le sol, les rumeurs qui avaient accompagnées l'info l'avaient davantage touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. On parlait de liaisons extra-conjugales, d'enfants cachés, de dettes, tout et n'importe quoi, un tas de mensonges!  
Randy le connaissait depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour croire ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle des ragots, il soupira, se demandant quoi faire et John leva la tête une seconde fois en croyant agacer son ami, il se leva, prêt à partir quand Orton le rattrapa par le poignet pour le ramener vers le banc.

\- Reste, lui dit-il. C'est pas grave si tu veux pas parler, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien aussi le silence.

John se rassit sans un mot, mais son regard était plus flou, humide et Randy l'attira dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il le serrait fort, dans un geste amical et l'étreinte dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente Cena trembler dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise d'une voix rauque, brisée: 

\- Putain, ce que je l'ai aimée cette fille! Je comprends toujours pas comment on en est arrivés là!  
\- Tu l'aimes toujours pas vrai?  
\- Oui, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à me libérer d'elle même s'il n'y a plus rien qui marche entre nous.  
\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis des années, c'est normal que ça soit dur, il te faut du temps, essayez de recoller les morceaux encore une fois, il y a toujours une étincelle en vous, j'en suis sûr!

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, John s'était dégagé des bras de son ami mais refusait toujours d'affronter son regard.  
Quand ils abordèrent les problèmes personnels du couple, John se tendit et finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de Randy pour la seconde fois, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer et quand il releva enfin la tête, Randy le trouva si mignon avec ses yeux pleins de chagrin qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Cena resta figé, incapable de bouger pendant la durée du baiser, il resta tétanisé mais lorsque Randy détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il le repoussa durement et quitta la pièce en courant.

 

-John, attends, je ....  
Mais la porte se refermait déjà sur lui et Randy finit pour lui-même:  
\- Je suis désolé.

C'était vrai, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il n'était pas gay, n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour les hommes. John était son meilleur ami, ils avaient fait leurs premiers pas dans le catch ensemble, avaient eu l'une des plus belles feud de la décennie, de l'avis de tous, ils travaillaient très bien ensemble, une véritable alchimie, ils semblaient agir en fonction de l'autre comme s'ils devinaient leurs pensées mutuelles. Oui, ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts mais ils étaient juste amis alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti en plongeant dans les deux lacs azurés embués de chagrin. Il avait juste eu la furieuse envie de le protéger, de le consoler, lui apporter un peu de douceur, rien d'autre et il s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser.

John n'avait pas réagi, il était resté immobile dans ses bras, raide, interloqué, il ne l'avait pas repoussé sur le coup mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la surprise et puis, il avait quitté la pièce en courant, il n'avait pas dit un mot, ne l'avait pas insulté et il n'avait pas compris son regard, il ne semblait pas dégoûté, juste furieux.  
Il s'en voulait, que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas prévu ne changeait rien, c'était comme s'il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse du grand John Cena. Son armure était déjà fissurée quand il l'avait rejoint, il avait baissé ses barrières avec lui, il lui faisait confiance et maintenant, il allait croire qu'il avait voulu profiter de lui.  
Randy se tenait la tête dans les mains, désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il hésitait entre laisser tomber et lui courir après pour s'excuser.  
Dix minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne décide d'aller le rejoindre, il entendait du bruit dans les couloirs, les autres étaient arrivés à leur tour, il sortit du vestiaire, répondit aux salutations de ses amis sans s'arrêter malgré les regards surpris qu'il sentait sur lui et se mit à la recherche de Cena, il devait lui parler seul à seul, lui expliquer, mais lui expliquer quoi ?

Il finit par le trouver à la salle d'entraînement mais malheureusement, il n'était pas seul, quatre ou cinq catcheurs étaient déjà là et il était en pleine conversation avec Wade Barrett, ils discutaient, John lui souriait et plaisantait avec lui, même si Randy voyait que le cœur n'y était pas. Il se surprit à détester Barrett encore plus qu'avant, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu même quand ils avaient dû travailler ensemble, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'il ne supportait pas sans jamais avoir réussi à mettre un nom dessus. L'Anglais le salua avec la même réserve que d'habitude, il lui adressa un signe de tête rapide, concentré sur John aux altères qui ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui, s'il voulait lui parler, c'était raté!   
Il s'installa à son tour dans la salle d'entraînement, il s'acharna sur le punching-ball pour calmer sa frustration et il ne vit pas John l'observer à la dérobée en plein effort. Randy s'entraîna longuement, passant sa frustration sur la poire de vitesse, la sueur coulait le long de son visage et de son torse nu, John ne put s'empêcher de remarquer certains détails chez lui qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent, la finesse de sa taille, les muscles apparents mais pas surdéveloppés et l'intensité du regard de la vipère lorsqu'il était concentré comme maintenant. Peu à peu, quelque chose changeait dans sa façon de le voir mais il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter et il quitta la salle.

Randy le vit partir mais il n'était toujours pas seul, ce stupide Anglais lui collait toujours aux basques, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? On dirait un petit toutou à sa mémère! Il abandonna l'idée de le suivre à nouveau, John avait un match ce soir, il ne pourrait pas continuellement l'esquiver ainsi, il aura forcément une occasion de lui parler ce soir, de s'excuser et puis...

Et puis quoi ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui-même mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas après toutes ses années passées ensemble!  
John s'arrangea pour être inaccessible avant son match et il se résolut à se tenir en "embuscade" en quelque sorte pour lui parler, il se tenait en retrait dans le couloir qu'il serait forcé de prendre pour regagner le vestiaire et quand John arriva à sa hauteur, il l'interpella:

\- John ?  
\- Dégage!  
\- Attends, s'il te plait, faut que je te parle! Dit-il en s'emparant de son poignet pour le retenir.  
Comme John refusait d'écouter, il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'immobiliser.  
\- Que tu me parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire encore ?  
\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

John fronça les sourcils de colère et retourna la prise de Randy, c'était maintenant lui qui était plaqué contre le mur. Orton plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux en miroir de l'autre homme, il était en colère, blessé, il semblait fragile malgré sa main qui lui enserrait la gorge assez durement.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer une nouvelle fois vers John, vers ses lèvres roses et douces, lentement.  
John perçut immédiatement ses intentions et recula sa tête trop proche, un tic de rage sur le visage mais Randy prit le risque, il s'avança davantage et Cena lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle en criant:

\- Je ne suis pas ta chose, merde! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour tes conneries si c'est ça qui te branche maintenant!  
Il relâcha sa gorge et s'éloigna laissant Randy plié en deux à la recherche de son souffle.


	2. chapitre 2 interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'histoire se met doucement en place, mes premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais ça évolue avec le temps, John est un personnage beaucoup plus sadique que dans la réalité dans cette fiction, c'est un choix personnel de le rendre moins mignon tout plein qu'il ne l'est dans son personnage de ring.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, j'ai toujours plaisir à connaître les réactions de mes lecteurs.

Il fallut deux bonnes minutes à Randy pour se redresser sans souffrir après ce coup de poing magistral de John, ils avaient beau s'être affrontés de nombreuses fois par le passé, jamais John ne lui avait fait aussi mal en le frappant mais ce qui l'avait blessé le plus c'était cette réplique qu'il avait eu: " Je ne suis pas ta chose.... Je ne suis pas ta chose, merde!" Il aurait préféré qu'il l'insulte de tous les noms, qu'il lui reproche son changement de bord même si ce n'était pas le style de Cena plutôt que de l'entendre dire ça. Je ne suis pas ta chose... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Qu'il jouait avec lui? Qu'il voulait juste s'amuser à ses dépens? Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier ni même à l'avenir.

 

La soirée était finie, ils avaient deux jours de repos, d'habitude, il aurait été heureux de profiter un peu de sa vie en dehors de la WWE mais pas là, pas en laissant les choses en état et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire ce soir, John était trop en colère, trop blessé pour le laisser approcher et discuter et pourtant, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser partir dans l'état où il était. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer pendant ces deux jours, John pouvait lui pardonner comme il pouvait très bien décidé de le rejeter définitivement mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

Il regagna sa maison vers deux heures du matin, il pensait toujours à John mais la route avait été longue et la semaine difficile, aussi s'endormit-il presque immédiatement après que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. Il ne se souvint pas de quoi il rêva mais quand il ouvrit les yeux tard dans la matinée, il était aussi crevé que s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il alla se prendre une douche rapide en se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé la conclusion de la soirée d'hier mais en se séchant le ventre, il frémit en touchant une zone sensible. Baissant les yeux, il vit un énorme bleu sur son ventre, cadeau de Cena, non il n'avait pas rêvé!

Comme il s'était levé tard, l'heure du déjeuner arriva vite et il se mit à préparer à manger sans grande conviction, il avait faim mais ses pensées restaient obstinément tournées vers John, il passait son temps à vérifier son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas cherché à le joindre et lui-même sélectionna des dizaines de fois son numéro dans ses contacts pour l'appeler en renonçant à chaque fois. L'après-midi, il voulut s'entraîner dans sa salle mais ça lui rappeler la scène de la veille, l'obstination de John à l'ignorer en discutant avec ce stupide Barrett et puis cette façon qu'il avait eue de le plaquer au mur avec rage après son match. Il savait qu'il allait mal, qu'il souffrait de son divorce et des rumeurs, il savait à quel point il était sensible même s'il voulait toujours se faire passer pour un gros dur et il comprenait pourquoi il s'était montré aussi brutal avec lui et même si ça lui était difficile, il se dit qu'il devrait se tenir à l'écart de lui pendant quelques temps, pour qu'il puisse se calmer et lui pardonner.

Le week-end passa très lentement, il avait tourné en rond avant de prendre sa moto pour faire un tour, roulant vite, bien trop vite mais il se moquait du danger, la sensation grisante de la vitesse, du vent qui battait son manteau de cuir, il ignora le froid qui passait à travers son simple jean en enclenchant une vitesse supplémentaire, la moto prit encore plus de vitesse, il s'éclatait, laissant ses sombres pensées derrière lui pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Il ne croisa aucun flic, heureusement pour lui mais à cette vitesse-là, l'essence diminuait très vite dans le réservoir de la Y2K et il dut se résoudre à ralentir puis à faire le plein pour pouvoir regagner son domicile à moins qu'il ne préfère finir piéton!

De retour chez lui, il se trouva confronté au même problème qu'avant, s'occuper l'esprit pour ne surtout pas penser à John, à ce qu'il faisait en ce moment vue la situation avec sa femme, à son état d'esprit et à la façon dont il se comporterait avec lui à leur retour à la WWE, surtout qu'ils avaient davantage de dates en commun cette fois-ci. Après avoir réglé les deux ou trois bricoles qui pouvaient attendre, il alluma la télé et zappa sans trouver quoi de ce soit d'intéressant et il finit par aller se coucher tôt en sentant la fatigue de sa mauvaise nuit resurgir mais il passa encore de longues heures à contempler le plafond en cherchant le sommeil. La journée du lendemain ne se passa pas mieux et il partit avec soulagement et beaucoup d'avance à l'aéroport pour attraper son vol pour Phoenix, il avait une interview au matin avant de regagner le stade pour le show du soir, show où Cena serait présent.

Il attendit plus d'une heure après son vol, il passa le temps à regarder les avions atterrir et décoller, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au tout début de sa carrière quand il attendait ses vols dans l'angoisse, celle de le rater, de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait sur le ring. Aujourd'hui, il avait peur de le rater, lui, pas l'avion et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois!  
Une fois à Phoenix, Arizona, il se rendit à l'hôtel pour déposer ses bagages et sauta dans un taxi pour aller aux studios de radio pour son interview, il était extrêmement tendu et le journaliste mit ça sur le compte de l'émission qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enregistrer. Orton était nerveux, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait le type à lunettes qui dut lui répéter certaines questions pour obtenir une réponse, au final, ils réenregistrèrent certains passages avant de boucler l'interview, heureusement que ce n'était pas du direct!

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva, il quitta les studios pour le stade dans lequel se déroulerait le show du soir et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre là-bas pour apercevoir John, seul pour une fois.  
Il se précipita vers lui, ne voulant pas laisser une occasion aussi facile sans même savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire ou faire, il avait pourtant répéter ces schémas pendant tout le week-end, il avait prévu toutes les éventualités mais à la seconde où il le vit, il oublia tout.

Il arriva presque en courant vers lui, John tourna le regard vers lui, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il avait l'air crevé mais il était maître de lui, maître de la situation comprit-il lorsqu'il lui dit en passant sa main doucement sur son ventre alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre:

\- ça doit encore te faire mal, non ? Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, tu ne crois pas?

Randy frissonna à ce contact doux, il allait encore faire une bêtise si John le poussait un peu.  
Cena le détaillait, il étudiait chaque geste de Randy, chacune de ses réactions face à lui et il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait qu'à le chauffer un peu plus pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras mais au moment où Randy allait craquer, une voix retentit à quelques mètres d'eux:

\- Randy, John, c'est super que vous soyez déjà là, vous avez un match ce soir pour le main event, vous aurez le temps de vous entraîner avant comme ça!


End file.
